jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiden Sareno
Biography Early Life It was always peaceful... Kaiden Sareno grew up in a peaceful suburban city-place on the outskirts of Theed, Naboo. Living with his mother, father, and his twin sister- the normal run-of-the-muck child grew up like any of those his age during the times they did live in. Kaiden was born in a time or war, of desperation that drove people, innocent and guilty alike, to do terrible and horrendous things that they normally would not do. He was born to a time where if you spoke out against the Galactic Empire, the very government sworn to protect and serve the people of the Galaxy, you would be arrested, only to never return to your friends, your family. So, both of Kaiden's parents decided in their minds what to do, for the safety and protection of their household. When the Imperial Army agents began to notice Kaiden has a knack for getting into mischief, they went to his father and told him that either he would sign himself up to join the Galactic Core, or they would draft him. Galactic Civil War Fearing the safety of his family, Kaiden's father quickly forced Kaiden into the Imperial Army, a life in which Kaiden slowly grew to enjoy and love more than his wretched life on Naboo. Thus, Kaiden continued his life amoungst his Imperial Army recruits, living with them, training with them. As the days turned to weeks, the weeks- sadly to months, Kaiden grew stronger. No only mentally, his body grew tougher than his weak pitiful form had ever been during his duration on Naboo. Everyday he grew stronger, the Masters over him noticed. His aim, out of everyone in the entire unit, was impossibly perfect, at least in the eyes of the Masters. When he stepped onto the Battle field, or the shooting range, he turned into another being, another person. When he shot, it was as if he called the target to him, allowing it to stand only a mere inch or so away from his body, giving him enhanced firing and aiming skills. In his own mind, Kaiden tacked it off as being superior to those around him, but the Masters knew differently. Days passed since he began to notice his superiority over the weak, pathetic excuses of Trainees that he had to share a room with. He began to loathe them, despise having to live in the filth they claimed to be cleanliness. Soon, his mind began to warp, and he started plotting, plotting to kill all those we deemed in his minds eye to be inferior to him. When he felt he could no long stand to live with them, the Barracks was visited by a Dark Lord of the Sith, a man so encased in armor that he had to wear a breather to survive. His name, as the Masters called him, was Darth Vader, the Leader of the Empire's own apprentice. The Dark Lord, Darth Vadar, studied every recruit until he found Kaiden, standing there waiting. He laughed, telling his Guards to take him with them. As they left, one of the Guards explained that Kaiden would be trained as a Dark Side acolyte, one of Vadar and Sidous's many many minions. Placed on a transport with several other recruits from various other units, Kaiden was moved off planet, to an unknown location in which he knew not the name of. As they were descending to the surface of the planet the transport was hit, particularly by a missile of some sort, the damage in which caused them to crash- killing all but him. When the smoke cleared Kaiden saw before him an older man, surrounded by several Rebel-like Soldiers all carrying various arms and such. The man, whose name now escapes Kaiden's memory, offered his hand to the young man and offered him training, training in the ways of the Force. Unknowingly, Kaiden accepted, and became a Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order, or, the Former Jedi Order. His training lasted months, almost equaling a complete year, before his Master died of a Lightsaber wound, killed by those who Kaiden would have become. The death left Kaiden, only a Jedi Knight at the time, alone and confused in the Galaxy, but still he prevailed. Everchanging Events from there took Kaiden to the planet of Ossus, the location of the Great Jedi Library. Called there by his faction, the L'Angle Noir, and an ally faction named the Guardian Jedi Order, he was to defend against an attack from the Sith. The Sith, who had tried to move themselves to the surface by means of Stealth, failed in their attempt and were caught on the open plains of Ossus, in a rainstorm. During the storm, Kaiden rode out to face his enemies in combat, and it was on the plains that he faced the pitiful Sith known as Saber Windu. Engaging the weak Sith in Lightsaber and Lightwhip Combat, Kaiden defeated him until he had to call for help, the moment in which Kaiden fled from fear of being overwhelmed by their pitiful tactics. Fleeing from Ossus soon after the Sith were repelled, Kaiden went into hiding for over a month, living in the streets and slums of Honoghr until he could come to terms with himself. Sliding from the light, as he did on Ossus, Kaiden discarded his title of Jedi Knight and picked up a new one, one that would fit his name and objective better. He soon began calling himself, as per his Prince and commanders order, the Angel of Retribution. As well as the title of Angel, Kaiden picked the title from the ranks of the Sith, Warrior, as he was, to call himself. Parading around the Galaxy with his title, Kaiden wrecked havoc wherever his Star Fleet exited Hyperspace, soon gaining renown as a Master of the Space. As he traveled, the Sith ran into his long lost father, his true father: Reyn Skirata of the Mandalorians. Finding his Roots Meeting with his dad, Kaiden was taken into the Mandalorian clan of his father, Skirata, and taught all he needed to know of the old ways. Gods and Goddesses, War and Battle, these things came natural to Kaiden as he was taught by his family. Learning with his family, consisting of Akemi, Aythna, John, Reyn, and Kaellin, Kaiden was taught many things and grew inside. He began to mature, his mind-set and body moving towards the ways of the Mandalorians. On a family visit to Mandalore, to see the tombs of the ancestors, Kaiden was accepted by the war god of Kad Ha'rangir, the god or his people, the Skirata's. Bowing before an ancient statue of the Taung Warlord, Kaiden knew he was truly a Mandalorian now, and he would show it every day he lived. Returning As he lived, day by day, with his Mandalorian family, Kaiden began to see inwardly a need for change in his life. No longer could he stand to use the power of evil, the Dark Side of the Force, while he lived the war mongering way of the Mandalorian. In his mind, the warrior saw it as a double-negative, saw the fact he killed on both fronts a mishap that needed to be fixed. So, Kaiden began to meditate, almost for a week straight, until he found the light inside himself once more. Appearance Kaiden looked like any normal human male did. Standing approximately 1.6 meters tall, and weighing a total of 189 lbs, he could be considered small, or lightweight, compared to some Mandalorian brethren. Normally he wore a tunic, made from the finest Aeien silk credits could buy. The tunic was dyed, using roots and other natural objects, a tanish-brown. Adorning his legs was a pair of the finest woven leggings, fitted perfectly around his waist and running the length of his legs, cutting short at the middle of his boots, which he almost always wore. Wrapped tightly around his waist was a simple utility belt, standard issue amoungst former Imperial Scout Troopers. It housed several household tools that Kaiden needed in his daily routine. Equipment WEAPONS *(1) Extended-hilt Lightwhip (Azure) *(1) Sith Sword / Beskad (Picture) *(2) Single-hilt Lightsabers (Red & Green) *(2) Mandalorian Heavy Blaster Pistols Armor *(1) Suit of Beskar'gam Force Powers and Abilities FORCE POWERS (Note: Kaiden doesn't practice the force while in the company of other Mandalorians) *Core Powers (Mastered) *Combustion (Mastered) *Force Immersion (Moderate) *Force Lightning (Moderate) *Hassat-durr (Moderate) *Psychometry (Moderate) *Kinetite (Beginner) *Force Destruction (Beginner) *Force Crush (Beginner) *Force Choke (Beginner) Category:Sith Category:Males Category:Characters